


Lazy Mornings with Finan

by oddsnends



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy Romance, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Lazy Mornings with Finan

Lazy Mornings with Finan would include:

 

First Rules of Lazy Mornings is no electronics!

  * If the phones are handy, they are powered down
  * Anybody who needs you can wait
  * The noise of the television is too distracting
  * Nobody can relax with a that thing blaring at them



Fuzzy/Comfy Pjs – Or None

  * Finan is big on being comfortable
  * Whether it’s you or him, he likes it when you can both relax in your favourite lazy attire
  * His go to is a pair of worn gray sweat pants that you bought when he first started staying over
  * In the warmer months it’s fully acceptable to toss the jammies ;)



Snuggles and Cuddles!

  * ‘Nuff said!
  * Although sometimes those snuggles and cuddles get a little handsy
  * Sometimes they turn into full on morning sex
  * No complaints about this one



Breakfast in Bed!

  * At the very least Finan will brave the world outside of the bedroom to make coffee or tea
  * His go to is toast with eggs and fruit
  * It is quick and he can get back faster!
  * Crumbs in bed? No problem, he’ll shake and change the sheets when you’re done



Laughter! Loads and loads of Laughter!

  * Lame Finan jokes are the greatest 
  * It’s part of why you fell for him – it’s part of the Irish charm
  * Tickle fights they may seem lame but it doesn’t stop Finan from waging war
  * Sometimes he doesn’t even try to make you laugh, it just happens



Ignoring Responsibility

  * With the phones off, this one is easy!
  * Laying in bed, eating, and laughing  - who cares about the pile of dishes or yard work that needs attention?
  * There is no need to rush for anything
  * If something needs done, it will be there later




End file.
